voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyun-Ae Sop
"If you drop all of what you're doing, give up your old life, and change almost completely just to tell someone that you'll be with them a bit longer, chances are you'll be with them longer than you initially thought." Like a manic and chaotic mix of Aki and Simon, Hyun-Ae is a complicated character that, quite literally, just showed up at Simon's door one day. An amateur gun nut and a past alcoholic, she displays attributes of every character in at least one way. Unlike other characters, she shares a similar goal of Simon to bring the SCP Foundation to its knees. This is what makes them a cooperative duo and also why she has been included with Simon in the PAYDAY gang mock crew. In some strange way, they both have similar issues that they fix together. One may think they fit together, but who's to say? 'Basic Information' A dark past clouded by unprovided knowledge, Hyun-Ae had a lover by the name of Dr. Shay Griffin that discreetly worked in The Foundation without her knowledge. After a long time keeping the not so clean work away from his public life, Shay was going to be the whistleblower to it all. After days of no word from Shay , Hyun-Ae was given a letter unmarked with no return address giving some condolences for Shay 's death. Hyun-Ae, with no experience or money, had to start up independently. She also changed her look so much that it she no longer can be recognized as her old self, now opting with the uniquely styled pink hair. Only with determination and the goal of revenge, she set out from connection to connection only to be led by Aki, a good friend met on the way, to Simon. She shows up in the Siberian wastelands of northern European Russia to Simon's high-tech laboratory, primarily funded by money stolen and fenced from illegal laundering and direct methodical heists. The two quickly made close friends and was invited to join Simon's heisting schemes. In the beginning Hyun-Ae was given her own VHS-D2 to modify and keep, then followed up by more varied firearms. Simon would come to realize her usefulness not only in testing new weapons prototypes from an outside perspective but in being the company he longed for in the middle of nowhere. She was a direct contrast to him, accepting his tastes and providing another perspective to his always processing mind. After Aki began delving deep into running her own operations, she enlisted Hyun-Ae for help often as one of her most trusted associates. At first the Anima experimentation in Nocturn, before the data wipe, led to Aki giving Hyun-Ae her Anima known as Andromeda. This kind of involvement, especially with Animas, led Hyun-Ae to have more interactions with Kari. Before Nocturn Hyun-Ae had only met Kari in passing and on occasion, seeing her as Kari's old cheery self constantly in hidden conflict with Nate and depression. This is why when she met Kari in recent times she was often surprised and astounded. Kari was a completely different person, one resolute and with emanating awe. This is why when Kari initiated Operation Blacklight Hyun-Ae was eager to help. Her involvement wasn't instated with the ascension of "Solar Eclipse", known back in Germany as Sonnenfinsternis, but it eventually led to the Ascendant Form of Andromeda. Appearance Quotes * "Inspiration can be hard to find, because the brain is like a firearm. Nothing's going to happen if you're empty." Category:Other Characters